Niji no Iro
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Pelangi itu ada tujuh warna. Dan setiap warna itu pasti memiliki maknanya masin-masing, sama seperti hati manusia. Rukia diajak Ichigo untuk memahami dan bercerita tentang warna-warna itu.


Nyaaa.... Kazuka lagi suka-sukanya ma IchiRuki !! makanya Kazuka bikin fic nha....

Silahkan dibaca yahhh...

Eit, hampir luppaaa disclaimer nha....

Bleach is belong to TITE KUBO-sensei........

****Niji no Iro****

Langit begitu cerah saat ini. Rumput sedang basah sehabis hujan. Genangan-genangan air ada disekitar. Akan tetapi di langit yang biru tidak ada sedikit pun mendung yang tersisa. Matahari kembali bersinar sangat cerah. Daun dari sebuah pohon besar satu-satunya di padang rumput tenang meneteskan titik-titik yang jatuh sedikit demi sedikit.

Sejuk mata memandang. Terdengar bunyi-bunyi dari binatang yang bermunculan setelah hujan. Ada kicauan merdu, bahkan ada eongan-eongan dari kucing liar yang jinak dan lucu.

Kalau berada disana, rasanya jadi damai. Semua masalah akan serasa hilang, penat dibahu rasanya pergi. Tapi tidak dengan dua orang ini.

"Kenapa sih, kamu ? Membuka yang begini saja tidak bisa." nada yang sedikit kesal terdengar dari mulut Ichigo Kurosaki, si oranye yang duduk ditengah padang rumput ini.

"Susah, tahu !! Bungkusnya cerewet ! Sama seperti kamu !!" yang satunya berkata tanpa mau kalah. Kuchiki Rukia.

"Enak saja kamu bicara !"

Rukia berusaha membuka bungkus permen mint yang diberikan temannya dengan susah payah. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan permen didalamnya. Lengket.

"Aneh." Ichigo merebut bungkus permennya, dan membuka dengan keras. Permen itu pun berhasil keluar dari bungkusya. Tapi bukannya memberikan lagi pada Rukia, permen itu malah dimasukkan ke mulutnya sendiri.

Rukia bertambah kesal, dan seperti biasanya kepala Ichigo kembali menjadi sasaran empuk pukulan tangannya. Ichigo cuma mengaduh sedikit, seolah hal itu adalah biasa baginya.

Ichigo berbaring direrumputan itu. Matanya mulai menunjukkan gejala kantuk. Matanya pun mengerjap pelan, melelapkan diri sebentar pun tidak apa.

Mereka cuma berdua disini, masih memakai baju seragam pula. Sudah satu jam lebih duduk disini. Entah kenapa Ichigo jadi mengajaknya pergi kesini, cuma berdua pula. Tapi begitu sampai disini malah cuma bengong dan tidur-tiduran saja.

"Ichigo, aku mau pulang." Rukia mengangkat tasnya dan berdiri sambil mengibaskan roknya yang kotor dan agak basah karena rumput.

"Hei, tunggu !! Nanti saja pulangnya. Yang kutunggu masih belum datang."

"Kalau kamu menunggu seseorang, jangan mengajakku !" Rukia sedikit marah.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Tunggu saja."

Rukia kembali duduk. Kali ini sedikit menghentak. Mungkin ia agak marah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu tunggu ?"

"Pokoknya kamu jangan bertanya dulu. Diam dan jangan cerewet." Ichigo melotot pada Rukia. "Kalau kamu pulang apa juga yang kamu lakukan dirumah ?"

Rukia diam. Kaki ditekuknya dan membenamkan kepalanya sambil mendekap kedua kakinya tersebut. Mendesah bosan, supaya Ichigo tahu kalau ia tidak suka dibuat menunggu seperti ini, apalagi untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Sudah dua puluh menit Rukia menahan posenya seperti itu. Tidak tahan, ia mencoba berbaring dengan berbantalkan kedua tangannya. Dilihatnya Ichigo, sepertinya sudah tertidur lelap. Mungkin karena sudah terlanjur kesal dibuat Ichigo, Rukia berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Ichigo.

Baru saja sekali melangkahkan kalinya, tangan Ichigo menangkap kaki kirinya.

Rukia menyerah. Ia pun duduk kembali.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu tunggu ? Katakan, agar aku tidak gelisah menunggu !"

"Sudah berapa kali aku menyuruh diam ya diam ! Ini sesuatu yang unik. Hoahmm...." Ichigo menguap karena masih ngantuk.

"Sampai kapan ?!"

"Kalau kamu bosan, tidur sebentar juga tidak apa-apa. Nanti kalau sudah ada kubangunkan kamu." Ichigo membalikkan badannya. Sepertinya mau tidur lagi.

Rukia berbaring lagi. Mencoba memejamkan matanya. Keadaan alam yang seperti ini memang begitu menyarankan kita untuk tidur.

Tidak sampai satu menit ia memejamkan matanya, sesuatu yang mengerikan mampir di kepalanya.

Kalau Ichigo mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini, cuma berduaan, dan menyuruhnya tidur, jangan-jangan. . . Ah, tidak mungkin, tepisnya. Ichigo bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Ia bangun mendadak, dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa ? Tidak bisa tidur ?" tanya Ichigo. "Kalau kamu tidak bisa tidur, duduk saja dan tunggulah bila kamu tahan."

"I. . . Ichigo, ka. . . Kamu tidak mungkin kan ?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah was-was.

Melihat ekspresi Rukia yang mendadak berubah itu, Ichigo tertawa kencang.

"Hahaha. . . Bodoh, mana mungkin aku seperti itu kan ? Lagipula, maaf saja, ya...." Ichigo tersenyum mengejek.

Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo lagi. Menyebalkan, pikirnya.

Berbaring lagi. Rukia cuma bisa memandang langit. Rasa kantuk itu sudah mentah. Tak bisa lagi kedua matanya ditutup.

Ia berusaha mencari apa yang ingin dia pikirkan, supaya tidak bosan. Tapi dilangit yang dipandangnya itu ada garis-garis susunan beberapa cahaya yang indah.

"Ichigo, bagus, ya. . ." katanya tanpa sadar memperlihatkan senyumnya.

Ichigo yang sedang tidur-tiduran berbalik dan melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Rukia.

"Nah, ayo bangun. Yang mau kutunjukkan padamu sudah datang." Ichigo bangkit duduk.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, masih bingung.

"Kenapa bingung ? Itu lho !" Ichigo mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pelangi yang melengkung di langit.

Rukia memperhatikannya. "Bagus juga ya."

"Itulah pelangi. Kamu ini, tidak pernah keluar rumah, sih. . ."

Rukia memandangnya lekat-lekat sambil mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

"Warna pelangi itu ada tujuh. Setiap warnanya juga bisa mewakili perasaan hatimu."

"Contoh ?"

"Ini menurutku, merah menandakan keberanian. Oranye semangat. Kalau kuning keceriaan. Hijau adalah kesegaran. Biru kesejukan. Nila merupakan keunikan yang pasti dimiliki setiap hati manusia. Sedangkan ungu. . . Mmmm. . . Ungu, ungu adalah. . . ."

"Kesepian." Rukia menjawab. Matanya sedikit menunjukkan sesuatu yang dirasanya selama ini.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu ?" Ichigo yang penasaran memandang Rukia tepat dimatanya.

Ichigo pun mengerti begitu melihat mata _purple_ Rukia.

"Ungu selama ini kupikir adalah kesepian. Apa itu kebetulan, sama dengan warna mataku ?" Rukia kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Di dalam pelangi, warna ungu sangat susah dilihat karena warna lain begitu cerah. Tapi jika kau jeli, pasti ada ungu yang terlihat. Begitu pula hati manusia. Warna ungu itu pasti ada, meskipun sedikit. Tapi tertutupi oleh warna lain, berupa keberanian, semangat, keceriaan, kesegaran, kesejukan, dan keunikan."

"Ya, mungkin." Rukia menjawab pelan.

"Kamu tahu, Rukia ?"

"Apa ?"

"Pelangi dalam hati manusia berbeda komposisi warnanya. Jika dia adalah pemberani, maka pasti dihatinya penuh dengan warna merah. Jika seseorang punya keunikan, pasti nila banyak terdapat dihatinya. Apabila sekali kamu merasa kesepian, kamu harus mencari orang lain untuk melengkapi rasa hatimu, supaya warnanya menjadi lengkap."

Rukia tertegun. Apakah ia .telah menemukan orang untuk melengkapi warna hatinya ?

Tapi ia jadi heran sebentar. Mengapa Ichigo bisa jadi sepuitis ini ? Ia jadi teringat kata-kata Hinamori, sahabatnya.

_"Laki-laki akan jadi puitis di depan wanita yang disukainya !" _kata Hinamori beberapa hari yang lalu.

Masa sih ? Dicubitnya pipi Ichigo dengan keras, membuktikan ini Ichigo yang biasa apa bukan.

"Hei, hei, sakit bodoh !! Kenapa denganmu ?!"

"Habis kamu jadi aneh, ini benar Ichigo yang biasa, kan ? Bukan hollow yang menyamar ?" Rukia masih memainkan pipi Ichigo.

"Iya !! Kamu amnesia ya ?!"

"Kenapa kamu jadi puitis seperti itu ?"

"Memangnya salah ? Apa kamu tidak suka mendengarnya ?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku cuma heran saja, kenapa kamu mengatakan itu padaku ?"

"Kamu sepertinya kesepian terus. Aku kesal melihatmu sering menyendiri."

"Kamu. . . Peduli ya ?"

"A. . . Aku serius bodoh ! Aku sangat peduli padamu !!" wajah Ichigo berubah merah.

"Masa ? Kenapa ?"

"Pakai bertanya lagi si bodoh ini. Tentu saja karena aku suka, tahu !!"

Rukia tertawa kecil. Akhirnya ada juga yang mau menghapus kesepian, warna ungu dari hatinya. Dan sepertinya orang yang benar diharapkannya.

"Terima kasih atas warna kuningnya ya, Ichigo." Rukia tersenyum sambil membenarkan rambutnya.

"Haha. . . Kuning, ya ? Bukan merah muda nih ?" Ichigo menyeringai.

Rukia tersipu. "Ya. Sedikit." Rukia menunduk.

"Haha. . ." Ichigo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Salah tingkah.

"Lho, hujan ?" Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya. Hujan tiba-tiba turun.

"Ayo pulang." Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia, berlari dari sana.

Rukia menatap ke jemari tangan kanannya yang diselingi lemari tangan Ichigo. Dia tersenyum, dan menggenggamnya lebih erat lagi, mungkin sangat kuat. Perwujudan rasa terima kasihnya karena warna ungu itu telah berganti dengan warna lain sehingga jadi lebih cerah.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kamu remas seperti itu ? Sakit nih. . ."

"Tidak boleh ? Oke kalau begitu. Kamu tidak senang, ya tidak usah. Kulepas saja." Rukia menarik tangannya.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. . ."

"Jadi maunya yang seperti apa ?"

"Yang lembut, tahu, yang lembut. . . Kau ini perempuan kan ?"

"Enak sekali kau bicara !" Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo lagi.

"Aduh. . . Bisakah kamu sedikit lebih lembut padaku ? Aku kan. . . Ah, susah sekali bicara tentang itu."

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti." Rukia berjinjit, menghampiri pipi Ichigo dan secara tak diduga, diciumnya.

Ichigo jadi diam. Rukia berlari menjauh darinya, dan berteduh kebawah pohon besar di tepi jalan.

"Ngapain kamu basah-basahan disitu bodoh ?" Rukia menertawakan Ichigo yang berdiri bengong di tengah jalan.

"Dasar kau ini." Ichigo berlari ke pohon itu, berdiri disamping Rukia.

Mereka tersenyum-senyum aneh di bawah pohon itu. Rukia pun berkata pelan,

"Terima kasih, pelangiku. . ."

~OWARI~

gak bosen-bosen Kazuka minta kritik plus sarannya dari para reviewerz.....

Tolong yaaa...... Arigatouuuu...... ^^


End file.
